The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Nov 2017
00:00:09 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Whom are they 00:00:28 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:00:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I don't know. They have a list of admins, I think. 00:00:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: I have decided not to go TorT 00:00:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:00:48 CHAT AsmodeusBane: K 00:00:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: PM me he link Asmo 00:00:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the* 00:01:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Use Special:ListAdmins there to get a list of the admins. 00:01:48 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I, finding the link 00:01:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: may take. While 00:02:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:03:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: is he like flirting with you? 00:03:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Oh right you can advertise 2 times a day 00:03:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: or something 00:04:01 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 00:04:17 CHAT Alex the girl coder: um south the bug happened again. 00:04:23 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:04:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: /me links a chat 00:04:32 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:05:16 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:02 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:12 CHAT Alex the girl coder: south? 00:10:46 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:12 CHAT Alex the girl coder: :/ 00:11:36 CHAT South Ferry: :/ 00:11:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :/ 00:11:52 CHAT Alex the girl coder: :/ 00:11:57 CHAT Alex the girl coder: jinx I guess lol 00:11:58 CHAT South Ferry: You love Aiihuan :/ 00:12:01 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:12:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf, South? 00:12:15 CHAT Alex the girl coder: Lol 00:12:30 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic loves Aiihuan! 00:12:31 CHAT South Ferry: "I choose you, Korra!" 00:12:38 CHAT Alex the girl coder: Lol 00:12:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She said that, not me! 00:12:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sShe is really cute. 00:12:48 CHAT Alex the girl coder: Ah 00:12:52 CHAT Alex the girl coder: exposed 00:12:53 CHAT South Ferry: Fuckin POKEMON type a shit 00:13:37 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm not into pokemon. 00:13:59 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm not a fan of pokemon 00:14:58 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:00 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:15:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a FANDOM wide embarrassment. 00:15:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some users fed the troll. 00:15:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some quoted song lyrics just to get a reaction out of him! 00:15:59 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:16:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damned fools, 00:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, fuck. 00:16:15 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't remember what else South says after "Damned fools". 00:16:34 CHAT Alex the girl coder: lol 00:17:19 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm not into pokemon. 00:17:19 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm not a fan of pokemon 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a FANDOM wide embarrassment. 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some users fed the troll. 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some quoted song lyrics just to get a reaction out of him! 00:17:19 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damned fools, 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, fuck. 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't remember what else South says after "Damned fools". 00:17:19 CHAT Alex the girl coder: lol 00:17:21 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:17:34 CHAT Alex the girl coder: is slendy always going to say that? 00:17:39 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He does it whenever he comes online. 00:17:56 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:14 CHAT South Ferry: Who 00:18:21 CHAT Alex the girl coder: you lol 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: nope 00:18:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, Slendy. :P 00:18:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Tragic. 00:18:33 CHAT Alex the girl coder: oh lol 00:18:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you two leave that chat? 00:18:57 CHAT Alex the girl coder: who? 00:19:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Me? The Geometry Dash chat? Yep. 00:19:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Batman 00:19:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 00:19:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo, 00:19:15 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Yes 00:19:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: please stop randomly saying "Batman". 00:19:20 CHAT AsmodeusBane: korra 00:19:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo. 00:19:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: MCR 00:19:36 CHAT South Ferry: Who said batman?! 00:19:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR. 00:19:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo did. 00:19:50 CHAT Alex the girl coder: lol 00:19:51 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Brown Eevee CHAT you ### ### go ### yourself ### your family i hope you die in a ### hole like the worthless pathetic ### you are CHAT 10:19 CHAT AsmodeusBane 00:20:00 KICK AsmodeusBane has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 00:20:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Uh.. 00:20:14 CHAT South Ferry: dum dum, doo doo doo dum dum 00:20:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do not copy and paste stuff like that here. I do not care for that chat's drama nor do I want it here, AsmodeusBane. 00:20:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: please don't send messages like that, even if other people did. 00:20:27 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *even if other people sent them 00:20:48 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Using my full name? 00:20:58 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that really what you picked up from that sentence? 00:21:21 CHAT AsmodeusBane: What sentence 00:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omg. 00:21:32 CHAT Alex the girl coder: . 00:21:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Do not copy and paste stuff like that here. I do not care for that chat's drama nor do I want it here, AsmodeusBane. 00:22:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, I gtg. 00:22:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 00:22:36 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:37 CHAT Alex the girl coder: bye o/ 00:22:42 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:09 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:05 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Sorry 00:24:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's okay. Just don't do it again. 00:24:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: K 00:24:58 CHAT AsmodeusBane: i just got angry 00:26:08 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Well mad calm actually 00:26:12 CHAT Alex the girl coder: why would getting angry wanna make you post it in another chat? (Thinking) 00:26:49 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Idk 00:27:20 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I’m weird 00:27:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How about we move on from that topic/ 00:27:53 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Yepp 00:28:58 CHAT South Ferry: This is ludicrious. 00:29:09 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is, South? 00:29:33 CHAT Alex the girl coder: so any good movies? 00:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not that I've seen recently. 00:29:56 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm watching one. 00:30:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What movie? 00:30:09 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm watching you're next 00:30:17 CHAT Alex the girl coder: it is 011 00:30:21 CHAT Alex the girl coder: 2011* 00:30:36 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:30:38 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Abou? 00:30:57 CHAT South Ferry: Truly, truly ludicrous. An interesting movie. 00:31:15 CHAT Alex the girl coder: try watching it 00:31:54 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:23 CHAT Alex the girl coder: the baby is asleep thank god .-. 00:32:29 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:33 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I know one 00:32:42 CHAT AsmodeusBane: kingsman the golden circle 00:33:49 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ah 00:33:57 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:20 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:35 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:56 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:19 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:33 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:46 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:36 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:43 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Hey gues. W 00:41:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:43:02 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:03 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1335231 Sounds like a break up, lmao. 00:43:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "You know I can't do this" 00:43:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "I'm sorry" 00:43:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "But you're a sockpuppet". 00:44:38 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, South. 00:47:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: kingsman the golden circle 00:47:04 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ah 00:47:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Hey gues. W 00:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:47:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Hi 00:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1335231 Sounds like a break up, lmao. 00:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "You know I can't do this" 00:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "I'm sorry" 00:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "But you're a sockpuppet". 00:47:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, South. 00:47:07 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:47:09 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:15 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Guess what 00:47:36 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:47:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:47:56 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Is brawl Alex? 00:48:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:48:30 CHAT Alex the girl coder: wha? 00:48:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Haven't I asked you before not to make accusations like that? 00:48:43 CHAT Alex the girl coder: what? 00:48:47 CHAT Alex the girl coder: I'm so lost. 00:48:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm talking to Asmo. 00:49:12 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:14 CHAT Alex the girl coder: AsmodeusBane Is brawl Alex? 00:49:19 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ? 00:49:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know. I believe we can all see that. 00:49:34 CHAT Alex the girl coder: . 00:49:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just ignore her comment please. 00:49:54 CHAT Alex the girl coder: ok. 00:50:23 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:25 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Nvm 00:51:41 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:41 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:46 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Guess what 00:51:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:52:09 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Brawl is a YANDERE!!! 00:52:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once again, 00:52:37 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:57 CHAT AsmodeusBane: What 00:52:58 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Again what 00:53:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: do not talk about drama from that other chat here, also watch the caps. I have warned you several times already, if you do not stop. I will ban you. 00:53:12 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Sorry 00:53:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is okay this time. 00:54:26 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:32 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:40 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome back. 00:55:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 00:55:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:55:48 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 6 joins, 5 leaves, and 38 messages logged. 00:55:54 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:00:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is anyone else editing any wikis? Perhaps trying to adopt one? 01:00:35 CBOT SlendyBot: I'm editing 01:00:37 CBOT SlendyBot: also 01:00:56 CBOT SlendyBot: I wrote a bit in a story showed it on a chat and someone thought it was about them 01:01:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What story? 01:01:39 CHAT South Ferry: Fascinating 01:01:57 CBOT SlendyBot: not one can be said here maybe in the staff DM 01:02:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 01:02:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you editing any wikis, South? 01:03:21 CHAT South Ferry: not currently 01:03:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, you got poweruser and stopped editing?! 01:03:59 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:04 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:04:28 CHAT Alex the girl coder: hello o/ 01:04:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:05:55 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 01:06:05 CHAT C.Syde65: How many I've done. http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_2_-_Zodiac_Signs_and_Personalities CHAT How many I have left to do. http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AC.Syde65/Sandbox2 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, you got poweruser and stopped editing?! 01:11:53 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:11:53 CHAT Alex the girl coder: hello o/ 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 01:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: I only got poweruser this year! 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just had to use the rollback script on Red Velvet wiki. 01:11:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I have the rollback script in my global.js 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 01:11:56 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:15:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:54 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Korra where is ur sister 01:21:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Her room. 01:23:02 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 01:23:18 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 10 hours, 59 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. 01:23:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmmmmm. (think) 01:24:07 CHAT AsmodeusBane: !mess is roasting brawl 01:24:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once again, 01:24:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop talking about that chat's drama. 01:25:25 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:23 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:31 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:39 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Ur the one on geometry dash chat 01:27:47 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:59 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:13 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:28 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:28 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:18 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:41 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Mess? 01:33:41 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Korra where is ur sister 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Her room. 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 01:33:41 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 10 hours, 59 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmmmmm. (think) 01:33:41 CHAT AsmodeusBane: !mess is roasting brawl 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once again, 01:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop talking about that chat's drama. 01:33:41 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Ur the one on geometry dash chat 01:33:43 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:34:49 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:11 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:27 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's raining hard here, so might as well say bye now, lol. \o 01:40:12 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 01:40:36 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: That was a NOICE haul 01:43:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Lots of, Skittles, Twisters, Gummy bears, ETC. 01:45:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guys, look in the staff DM. 01:46:06 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:31 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Batman 01:47:41 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:07 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: Superman 01:48:51 CHAT DB511611: PM me for pics of my skylanders collection 01:53:11 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:27 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:07 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23